


I Want You to Have It All

by NanixErka



Series: The Dragon of the MCU (OC Insert AU) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Magic, Mid-Canon, Mild Angst, Peter Parker (mentioned) - Freeform, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), ironfam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanixErka/pseuds/NanixErka
Summary: A variety of short stories, Plot Bunnies, and other short fics concerning my MCU AU for my OC, Jose
Relationships: Morgan Stark & Original Male Character(s), Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Original Male Character(s), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Dragon of the MCU (OC Insert AU) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250987
Kudos: 3





	1. Story Time With Dragon Tales

Morgan loved Jose’s bedtime stories. Probably because of the “wow” factor

He was always animated when telling them, using touches of magic to add flair and flourish to the fabulous tales. A burst of fire there, a wave of sparkles here, a shadow moving above their heads. 

The Spider-Man ones were her absolute favorite, of course. Especially once Jose showed her some video pertaining to one of the tales - proving that he had been real. The daring -do of the Spider-Man and his dragonic cohort were the highlight of Morgan’s nights - especially when Mommy and Daddy joined in. 

“And then, the Lizard guy jumped! Super high! And Slammed down on the floor, cracking it!” Jose raised his hand, and slammed it down on Morgan's bed. 

“Oh no!” Morgan Gasped. 

“The floor was super unsafe, and I wasn’t too good at being a magnet yet, or magic, so I was in serious trouble when he was stomping around trying to get at me.” 

“Did you fall??” 

“Almost! But then…” Jose looked over to Tony, who sighed with an airy chuckle by the doorway.

“Then Iron Man popped up, saving his scaly butt before the floor collapsed.” 

“You were _there_ daddy??’ Morgans eyes grew to saucers. 

“Yyyyup” The man replied, sitting himself on the bed. Morgan, in response, she laid down. 

“What’d Spider-Man do?”

“He used his Webs to hold the Lizard back as your dad put me down and used his fists” Jose answered “The guy didn’t last long” 

“Daddy beat him up??” 

“You bet Daddy beat him up” Tony assured, tickling the four year old. She squealed slightly and smacked at his hands

“Good!”

Jose snorted

“I think you two may be a bad influence” Pepper commented from the door frame, holding a mug of what smelled like Chamomile. 

“What?? Nonsense! We were superheroes once upon a time” Jose argued “But i guess it's getting late, Hermanita. You’re going shopping with your mama tomorrow”

“Nooooo” Morgan whined “I want more spider-man!” 

“You can have more spider-man tomorrow. I”ll tell you a brand new story, okay?” Jose promised

“Mmm okay” She giggled “G’night kisses!” 

Jose grinned and leaned over, pressing a kiss to her cheek “Good night, Morgan” 

“Buenas noches” She giggled back

And with that, Jose left the room. 

A few minutes later, Pepper joined him on the couch. The soft lighting of the room was always just a little dimmer than you think, for the sake of Jose’s sensitive yes (Tony had also installed “spider-baby” settings… for his own comfort). She put down her mug. 

“Every time I think you’ve told every story, you come up with something I forgot happened” She commented “I’m not sure how you do that” 

The young man chuckled.“Heh, got a lot from those days. Things got pretty nuts.” Jose commented quietly, looking into his book. 

“I’m sure you do” She commented, rearranging herself on the couch for comfort. “... You miss him a lot, huh?” 

Jose looked over at her briefly “... When I had _nothing_... I had Peter. He was like a brother to me.. And then we lost him” 

“.... I wish I’d gotten to know him better... “ Pepper quietly contemplates “ I barely knew him, not like you and Tony knew him” 

Jose reached over, and held Pepper’s hand 

“I can promise you that he really liked and admired you” Jose promised “Tony talked about you all the time during his internship time - at least, when I was bumming around” 

She smiled a little “.... Thank you”


	2. I know that you know that I know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows that Natasha knows
> 
> ... but she just didn't ask.

Jose knew that Natasha knew. 

What he wondered was when she’d finally just… ask. 

5 long years of Clint on the run, being a “menace” and asking Rhodey to helm the investigation in his spare time, the last of the Avengers couldn’t keep track of one of their own. 

And yet, a teenager (Now technically an adult) probably knew. Definitely knew. And they never asked. 

And then Scott Lang appeared, with an insane idea. And Natasha finally approached once the conversation with Tony was proven to be a dead end, and the men were headed to the car. 

Jose had taken residence at a hammock that he’d put up 2 years prior, the sun filtered through the trees and the dull breeze kept at bay with an afghan, he’d found it to be his little corner of peace - even Morgan knew not to bug him. 

“.. Comfy?” 

The boy huffed, opening an eye “it _was_ ” he slurred. 

Natasha looked down at him with a quiet, contemplative look about her 

“... We really think this could work, Jose… But we won’t push Tony.” She explained 

“You better not. Last time someone pushed him too hard the whole goddamn world fell apart” Jose huffed “What do you want?” 

“You know what I want” 

Jose just rolled his eyes, sliding out of the hammock and shrugging off the afghan.

“And why do you think now is different? Why do you think I’ll tell you _now_?” 

“... Because I know you want to believe this too” 

Jose just stared at her, the everlasting exhaustion in his eyes more prevalent than it had ever been 

“... Just because I want to doesn’t mean it’ll happen” 

Natasha stepped forward “Jose, please. Just so I can talk to him” 

“... He’ll know I told you. He won’t trust me anymore” 

“He’ll always trust you” She argued “You’re the only kid he has left” 

The young man shut his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets. His brow furrowed and his breath coming out in a huff 

“.... You’re really desperate this time, huh. Even though he told you not to look” 

“... If there is even 1% of a chance, he deserves to know” 

Jose took his hand out of his pocket, and combed the robotic one through his hair 

“.... Check Japan” He answered her, “I can’t give you any more information” 

Natasha took a breath, hiding some emotional reaction of some kind, before approaching him and pulling him in for a hug 

“... You look tired” 

She felt him lean into her shoulder “... Yeah” 

“... I’m sorry” 

The young man chuckled bitterly “As if its even your fault” 

The two of them stood there for a time, sharing the warmth between them. 

It was the last time they hugged before she died.


	3. Intimidation Tactic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't kidding when I said some of these were going to be short

Oh boy, Jose was just _fucking sick of this bullshit_

And he was going to at least set the record straight, if nothing else. 

That's why he was sitting in a way too big recording studio, feet up on the desk, waiting. 

Apparently the guy didn’t start his work day until 11 AM. That’s just lazy as hell, really. 

But Jose could definitely wait. He’d wait as long as he needed to. 

After all, if J Jonah Jameson and Quentin Beck thought that Jose would let them ruin Peter Parker’s life without repercussions, then they had another thing coming 

And so, he waited. 

When the light came on, he fought the urge to grin. 

“How am I not even remotely surprised, Beck” he leaned back “Ready for your rude awakening?” 

Finally seeing Quentin Beck look scared unleashed his real, serrated grin.


End file.
